The Vampees
by TorketteMonkette
Summary: A Monkees fanfic where the Monkees get turned into vampires and meet four vampiresses. They help one of the girls' uncle with a sinister vampire plan. The boys then fall asleep as the sun rises and when they wake up they find it morning and they're back home. It was all a dream! - Or was it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own not The Monkees or any of the songs that might be mentioned.

**Claimer: **But I _do_ own any OCs mentioned. Which would be several of them. :)  
Happy reading, you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Micky walked through the front door of the pad with a small, covered, cage in his hands.  
"Hey, Micky, where 'ave you been?" Davy asked his fellow Monkee. Micky set the cage on the table and shrugged. "Pet shop."  
"What were you doing at the pet shop?" Mike asked as the three Monkees walked forward, towards the table.  
"Well the owner stopped me when I was walking by and asked me to take care of this while he was away on vacation." the drummer pulled the cloth off the top of the cage to reveal a small bat in the cage. The three other Monkees jumped back, the bat being an unexpected surprise.  
"You brought home a _bat_?!" Davy exclaimed. "You're going crackers!"  
"Yeah, totally batty..." Peter added in a very serious tone. Micky shrugged it off, "He'll be home in about a week. Besides, it's a fruit bat!"  
"Are you sure about that, Micky...?" Mike asked, looking at the black bat from a few steps away. Mike wasn't taking any chances.  
Micky nodded. "Yeah. Look."  
He walked over to the fruit bowl and pulled out an apple. He tapped it on the table to make sure it wasn't plastic and proceeded to cut off a piece with a knife. Micky stuck the slice of apple into the cage and the bat fluttered over to eat it.  
"Told ya."  
"What if Mr. Babbitt sees it?" Mike crossed his arms over his chest, awaiting an answer. Micky scoffed and recovered the cage, "He won't see it! Bats sleep during the day and we'll keep the cage covered. It's only a week."  
Mike gave in. "Fine. But just a week. If that man doesn't take it back, we're going to give it back ourselves."  
"Right." Micky nodded, his hand on the top of the cage. Mike then averted his friends' attention to the bandstand to practice for an upcoming gig.

"Goodnight, Mike."  
"Night, Peter."  
"Goodnight, Micky."  
"Good_night_, Peter."  
"Goodnight, Davy."  
"You too, Petah."  
"Heh, goodnight, Peter."  
"GOODNIGHT, PETER."

Late into the night, the bat cage wiggled until the latch on the small door opened. The small, black bat flew out and landed on the floor. It moved it's wings, covering it's face, and suddenly grew larger and changed shape. A vampire!  
The vampire stalked into Peter and Davy's room and soon came out and up the stairs to Mike and Micky's room.  
He first made his way to Micky's bed and leaned over to bite his neck. When Micky felt the cold teeth touch him, he jerked awake and let out a muffled shriek before fainting.  
The vampire rolled his eyes and quietly approached the sleeping Mike.

Back downstairs, the Monkees stared ahead blankly.  
"Come, my boys, we have an organization to run!" the vampire laughed evilly in a way that only a vampire can do and walked out the front door. The hypnotized Monkees walked out behind him in a single file line. Mike, Micky, Peter, Davy.  
Closing the door behind them, they marched to four coffins and laid in one each. The vampire closed the coffins, threw them into a near-by hearse and drove off.

The 'Carriage for the Dead', otherwise known as a hearse, pulled up to a gate at the bottom of the hill. At the top of the hill was a large hospital building.  
The sky was dark and cloudy and at the top of the hill lightning flashed, creating a creepy, haunted feel.  
A man that could be mistaken for a zombie –or maybe he was a zombie- opened the gate and ripped his arm off while doing so. The zombie-like man sighed and snatched his arm from the gate handle before he trudged up the hill behind the hearse.

The vampire drove the car up the hill and around the back of the building, where a giant man was waiting. He emptied the coffins out the back of the car, one by one, and brought them through a back door into a room.  
The vampire (whose name was Draco) hit the giant when he clumsily dropped one of the coffins.  
When all the coffins were safe in the room, Draco opened each one and clapped his hands.  
The four Monkees sat up and stepped out of their coffins all in unison. Something they couldn't ever do, even with years of practice.  
"My boys, make yourselves comfortable. You will inherit my success when I leave." Draco spread his arms out, motioning to to 'his success'.  
"But boss...you can't die!" the giant's voice vibrated throughout the room.  
"I'm not going to die." Draco hit the giant again. "I'm going on vacation to South America!" He smiled, showing his fangs. The giant nodded in understanding and Draco laughed evilly.

* * *

_**A/N:**_Woo, guys! _The Vampees_! I've finished it. See what happens when I'm in a good writing mood? I get stuff done! :D

Anyway, this is actually an old story of mine from about a year and a half ago (something like that). Obviously I decided to re-write it, adding things and taking things away... adding more detail... changing some things.  
I really like this newer version.  
I hope you guys do too! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Monkees or any of the songs mentioned. This is fanfiction for a reason, yes? If I owned The Monkees I would put the series on more TV channels and would re-release their albums! I still might write fanfiction though, so. You can still count on that! :3

**Claimer: **I do own any of the other characters mentioned, though. They are my OCs. I think all of them appear in this chapter... so. Yay.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A group of young girls entered the hospital from the pouring rain. They talked amongst themselves as they made their way to the front desk.  
A blonde was at the front of the group, standing tall above the others in white heels. The skirt of her cobalt blue dress flowed past her knees and her long and shiny, straight hair reached her hips.  
Right beside the blonde was a red-head that was a bit shorter than her good-looking friend. She wore a plain, gray sweater, jeans and boots, her hair in a pony-tail at the back of her head.  
Third was a shorter chick with a blonde bob and a bright green turtle-necked dress and white, heeled boots.  
Lastly would be the shortest of them all with light brown hair that barely made it to her jaw-line, who wore a short, light blue dress.

The red-head rang the bell at the front desk in an annoying manner.  
"Yes?" the woman behind the desk smacked her tasteless, week-old gum. The red haired girl pushed a small ID card to the woman, "I want to see my uncle."  
She nodded and stood. "Who are they?"  
"My friends." the girl seemingly had everything under control as she shoved the card back into her pocket.  
"Okay." the woman smacked her gum again and escorted the girls to the leader's uncle.

"Uncle Draco." the red-head grinned as the entered the room. The vampire smiled when he noticed the girl who was obviously his niece, "Shiloh, great to see you could make it."  
He noticed the other girls behind his niece and motioned towards them, "Who are they?"  
"My friends." Shiloh shrugged. He nodded his head and Shiloh turned her attention to the four guys sitting on a couch in the middle of the room.  
"Who are those guys..?" she pointed towards them.  
"Oh. They're my boys!" Draco grinned. "I just got them tonight."  
The shorter blonde stared longingly at the four, a little drool slipping from the corner of her mouth.  
"Tonya, chill." the shortest lightly shoved her friend in an attempt to get her attention.  
"You chill, Silvana!" Tonya looked offended.  
"Girls, peace, please!" The tallest blonde, Elizabeth (or Lizzy), glared at them. Shiloh rolled her eyes and lead the group to the guys in the middle of the room. Her uncle Draco clapped his hands once again and the boys snapped out of their hypnotic state.  
They were vampires now.

"How are you ladies on this fine evening...?" Davy stood and bowed, his accent thicker than usual. It must have been the vampire in him.  
Tonya blushed and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Very good, and you?"  
"Wonderful...because I saw you." Davy grabbed her hand and kissed it. Tonya's smile grew as she looked over at her friends. Shiloh rolled her eyes, Silvana gave her friend a thumbs up and Lizzy returned the smile.  
"You sure do love boys, don't you?" Lizzy grinned, her fangs showing. Draco leaned in to his niece, "Your friend is a vampire..?  
"All three of them are." Shiloh smiled, "Aren't you proud of me."  
Draco nodded, a smile revealing his fangs. Peter let out a small shriek. "V-vampires..?!"  
"Don't worry, bud, check your own teeth." Shiloh approached him and patted his back in a friendly manner.  
The Monkees put their fingers to their teeth and, sure enough, they had fangs.  
"How did you know...?" Mike asked and Peter felt again. Shiloh shrugged. "I notice things..."  
Micky jumped when a smile uncovered her own fangs that shone, perfectly white.  
"It wasn't a dream?" Micky uttered, reaching for his neck. He rubbed the scar and stared, wide-eyed.  
Silvana shrugged, "Guess not."  
"And who are you?" Mike asked as he walked over to the coffins to search for his hat.  
"I'm Elizabeth." Lizzy started. "But everyone calls me 'Lizzy'."  
"Shiloh."  
"Silvana!"  
"Tonya!" Tonya giggled with Silvana. Mike stalked back over and the Monkees looked at each other, the same idea going through their heads. The four of them stood in a line, confirming that they all thought the same.  
"Hello..."  
"Hello..."  
"Hello..."  
"Hello..!"  
Tonya giggled and The Monkees proceeded to introduce themselves.  
"I'm glad you kids are getting along well," Draco butted in, "But I have a mission to complete before I leave." He gathered them into a huddle and whispered the plan.

rhubarbrhubarbrhubarb

* * *

_**A/N:**_How was that one? Was it good? Nice?  
I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Like I've said the last couple of times, The Monkees or any of the songs mentioned do not belong to me. Because if they did I wouldn't be as broke as I am. SO.

**Claimer: **The OCs are mine, though! Though these aren't that well built, I shall still claim them. They only show their faces in this story so they don't need too much character building. Still. They are mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next thing the eight of them knew, they were walking around town, pinning up fliers where ever they could find.  
The sun was covered with dark clouds, so they were protected from the rays, and they also carried umbrellas just in case.  
"How are fliers supposed to help?" Peter questioned. Shiloh shrugged, "I don't know. But what I do know is that Uncle Draco will get mad at us if we don't do what he asked."  
The other seven nodded in understanding.  
"Why don't we hand them out to people too?" Lizzy smiled at the new idea.  
"That migh' help." Davy nodded, handing Shiloh another tack so she could pin up a flier to a light pole.  
"And it will get rid of these faster." Micky noted as he handed one to a man walking by.  
"Someone bring some into the record store and ask the clerk to hand these out." Shiloh held out a large stack of papers and Lizzy grabbed them. "I will." she volunteered before walking off.

"Gosh, I'm starving." Shiloh muttered, putting up yet another flier.  
"We know a good place that-"  
"She doesn't mean like that, Micky." Silvana nudged him with her elbow and lowered her voice to a whisper. "She means she needs blood."  
Micky's face scrunched up and Silvana laughed.  
"Let's just head back. There should be some donors by now."  
"_Should_ be." Tonya pointed out. "I hope this plan of your Uncle's works, Shi."  
"Don't worry. It will..."

"Shiloh, I thought I told you to use all of them!" the old vampire was furious. Which was _not _a pretty sight in the least.  
"Don't get your fangs all twisted." Shiloh stood with but a small stack of fliers in her hands. "We couldn't put up anymore and no one else would take them!"  
"And why not?!"  
"You know how she gets when she's hungry." Tonya defended her friend, motioning to her mood.  
Shiloh smiled gratefully and set the papers on a near-by table.  
"Nevermind that." Uncle Draco shrugged at them and pulled out another huge stack of papers. "I have more for you to put up."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I realized that just the good deed of doning wouldn't bring enough people. If we have a party we can get younger blood!" Uncle Draco laughed evilly and gave the kids the new fliers. "Now put these up too."  
"Great." Shiloh growled. She gathered her friends and her Uncles' "boys" before stomping out.  
"Oh... what am I going to do with that girl?" Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"I don't know." the giant's eyes skimmed the papers that Shiloh put down. "Hey boss... how is this going to work?" He was referring to what exactly the fliers were advertising.  
"It just will, Frank. You know how goody-two-shoes love to do goody-two-shoed things?"  
"Yeah..."  
"There you go."

* * *

**_A/N:_**Whoa, this was a short one, wasn't it? Well, there's still more where this came from!  
Hope you enjoyed and still will enjoy! If you like it you should tell me!  
...And if you _don't_ like it, tell me that too. I would like to know what I've done wrong so I can get it right next time. Maybe I could write a story that you (yes, _you_) like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **It will be a happy day when I own the rights to The Monkees and any of the songs mentioned. But that day is not today.  
So today isn't a happy day? Guess not.

**Claimer: **I'm happy owning just my OCs... though it would be nicer having those rights, darn it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After putting out the other set of fliers, the group went to the hospital cafeteria to get Shiloh and themselves something to, eh, eat.  
With the ad on the new fliers in mind, the kids got onto the subject of parties and music.  
"So...you guys have a band called 'The Monkees'?" Lizzy giggled.  
"Yup!" Peter grinned and showed his signature dimples as well as his new vampire fangs.  
"You should call yourselves 'The Vampees' now." Shiloh took another gulp from her cup which had a thick dark red liquid in it.  
"The Vampees?" the Monkees spoke together in confused unison.  
"Mhmm." Shiloh set the cup down, making it tap loudly on the table, and wiped her mouth with her hand. "And now that I'm feeling better, I think I'll go bug that lady at the desk."  
She then stood, and slowly made her way to the door.  
"What about us?" Peter asked, as they all followed Shi out the cafeteria.  
"Well, you guys do have to rehearse for the party, don't you?" Shiloh spoke over her shoulder, not slowing down a step.  
"Wha- huh?"  
Then Shiloh stopped, nearly causing the four Monkees to bump into her. "Yeah, the flier said live music – I'm not sure how Uncle D knew you four had a band but he must want you guys to play."  
"Oh..."  
"...Are we getting paid?"

When the kids reached the front desk, there was a lot of people in the waiting room.  
"Obviously here for the party..." Mike uttered, seeing all the teenagers and young adults. Shiloh picked up a stray piece of paper on the floor and read it aloud, though as soon as she saw the giant letters she knew what it was.

_"Blood Drive Party,  
Help out your neighbor by donating blood to the St. Draken Hospital.  
Party thrown in honor, live music, food, the works.  
6pm – 12 am  
Bring a friend.  
Thank you."_

Shiloh rolled her eyes.  
"I guess we should get to rehearsing. The party starts soon." Mike looked at his watch and then to his friends. He waved for them to follow him and left the girls by themselves in the crowded lobby.  
"Still going to mess with the lady at the desk..?"

The Monkees didn't have to go on immediately when the party started. There was a jukebox provided with all the latest hits and a few old ones.  
Everyone was dancing to The Turtles' song _'Happy Together'_ when Draco came on stage. He signaled for Frank to turn off the jukebox and he began to speak.  
"Is everyone enjoying the party?" he faked a pleasant smile. "I bet all this dancing has gotten your blood pumped for donating!" he laughed a little, hoping all the people would join in, but the joke fell short.  
He coughed a little and continued. "Um, and now for our live entertainment, my own boys, The Monkees!"  
On their cue, The Monkees came out onto the stage; Mike with his guitar, Peter with his bass, Davy with his maracas and tambourine and finally Micky with his drumsticks (for his kit was already on the stand).  
Draco stepped down, letting Mike take over. They immediately launched into singing _'Last Train to Clarkesville'_ (because it was one of their more popular songs) and afterwards Mike introduced himself and his bandmates, wished the audience a good time at the party and they went right into another song.

Shiloh and her friends were in the crowd, dancing to the music, and were enjoying every second of it.  
Draco, hiding behind a door that was far away from the crowd, rubbed his hands together mischievously. "The plan is going perfectly! We're going to have enough blood to get us through the next year!" he threw his head back, cackling madly.  
Frank raised his scarred brow, somewhat nervous with what sound was coming from his boss's mouth. He didn't say anything, though. He just looked out at the crowd, tapping his large foot to the beat of the Monkees' music.

A while after the party, when everyone but the hosts were gone, Draco praised 'his boys' and the girls, telling them that they would be going from city to city for a while before heading on to Transylvania.  
"You kids should probably get some rest." he clamped his hand down on Davy's shoulder, showing his extreme approval and gratitude, and told his niece to show the boys to their room.  
Shiloh obliged and lead the Monkees and her friends to the part of the hospital that would serve as their sleeping quarters.

"Here it is." she opened up a door, revealing a rather large (not to mention dark!) room with four coffins in it. "You guys sleep here and the four of us," she motioned to her friends and herself, "will be down the hall a little. Sleep well!"  
The eight of the 'kids' (as Uncle Draco called them) chorused their "good-nights" ("good-days", rather, since morning was edging on) and the girls parted from them.  
Later on in the day, when everyone was asleep, Shiloh stirred awake from her rest in the mood for a mid-day snack.  
She shuffled down the hall, heading for the place where they had stored the blood for the time being, when she heard her uncle talking. Shiloh paused at the door that she heard the voice coming from and leaned in close, wondering what her uncle was going on about at such an hour.  
"Those boys." he mumbled to himself. "Those boys are out to get me! They're going to be my demise!"  
Shiloh's face scrunched up in confusion. '_What in the world is he talking about?!' _she wondered.  
"I bet they're going to claim all of _my _hard work as their own and _they'll_ earn the respect that _I_ deserve!" he fumed, getting loud enough so that Shiloh didn't have to strain to hear what he was saying. "I'll... I'll put a spell on them to keep them asleep forever! They won't be able to do away with me then. That's it. Wait. What about the plan? I'll need at least one of them – oh yes, the dumb one will do! All but the dumb one shall sleep FOREVER! THIS IS GENIUS!"  
Shiloh jumped back from the door when she heard Draco raise his voice. This was certainly an odd plan. An odd plan indeed.  
And also she was a bit upset when her uncle said "the dumb one", meaning Peter.  
But she was amused to find that her uncle was afraid of four long-haired weirdos that he, himself, had turned into vampires.  
Her snackish feeling now gone, Shiloh slunk back to her room and waited for her uncle to put the boys under his spell, and planned what she should do about it.

When Draco was through with his 'genius' plan and was out of sight Shiloh crept to the guys' room. She'd found that she couldn't remember any spell to wake them up and she knew that Peter would be pretty lonely and sad without his friends. So from this she concluded that she must set Peter to sleep forever right along with them.  
With the door opened just enough for her to squeeze through, Shiloh found that the other Monkees' coffin beds were closed and locked with magic.  
She reached the coffin that contained Peter and smiled at him all curled up asleep, despite the coffin's rather cramped space. After muttering some words (that were obviously old Transylvanian or something) glittery dust flew from her fingertips and into the corners of Peter's eyes.  
Closing his coffin, Shiloh smiled softly. "Sweet dreams, Monkee-boy."

* * *

_**A/N:**_"_Whoa, there, Turtle. What a way to end this chapter. What._"  
Huh? Oh, yes. I know. But kind of sweet too, right? I know you'd like to wish one of those "Monkee-boy"s sweet dreams!

Enjoy and continue to!  
If you like it enough then go ahead and review! I always read the reviews I get - I check for more everyday. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **You know. If I ever owned The Monkees or any of the songs mentioned, I'm sure I'd let you know.

**Claimer:** I will have you know that all other characters mentioned here that you don't recognize from the TV show belong to me. So there.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

"_Aaaaaahhhhh!_" a chorus of screams pierced the air from the bedrooms of 1334 North Beechwood Drive as the residents, best known as The Monkees, woke up from their rather dreadful slumber.  
Mike and Micky scurried out of their upstairs bedroom and down the stairs while Peter and Davy flew from their downstairs bedroom.  
Gathered around the staircase they all exclaimed in unison. "I just had the strangest dream!"  
"It was awful!"  
"Terrible!"  
"Scary!"  
"Horrible!"  
They all agreed on the horrid-ness of the dreams and they shared their dreams. Amazingly, their dreams were exactly the same, right down to the smallest detail. A description of one thing or another was an exact match to what another Monkee claimed.  
After having a pretty quiet breakfast, they felt a little better about the dream that they shared and brushed it off. They changed out of their pajamas and went about their daily business.

_DING DONG!_ The doorbell rang.  
The four friends gathered at the door as they normally did when answering it and Mike opened it.  
"Hello." a girl with her red hair in a pony-tail waved at them with a smile. She was with three other girls who all waved and smiled as well.  
There was a tall blonde with long, shiny hair, a short blonde with her hair in a short bob and the shortest of the quartet had brown hair that barely made it to her jaw-line.  
The red-head began to speak, "We just moved in next door and Mr. Ba - Bab-"  
"Babbitt." the tall blonde assisted her. The red-head smiled, thanking her friend.  
"Yes, Mr. Babbitt told us to talk to you guys about maybe showing us around sometime?" the girls smiled politely at the guys.  
"Just a minute, please!" Mike held a finger up as he said "minute" and shut the door.  
The band-mates exchanged glances, staring at each other in disbelief. "_Aaahhh!_" they screamed as they ran around the beach-house; up and down the stairs, all over the furniture, around and around each other before they finally flew out the back door and out onto the beach.

_DING DONG!_

* * *

_**A/N:** _This the end, beautiful friends - ("my only friends, the end"). I hope you like it!

If you did I would appreciate it if you informed me of that. If you _didn't_ I would also appreciate knowing that.


End file.
